A la croisée des chemins
by nounette86
Summary: OS qui se place entre le 8x21 et le 8x22. A lire avant le final de la série ... Beckett et Castle, dans l'attente de ce qui va arriver concernant LokSat, sont à la croisée des chemins ...
_Un OS à lire avant le 8x22 de préférence, pour se mettre dans l'ambiance !_

 **A la croisée des chemins**

Installé dans son fauteuil, face à son bureau, Rick fixait sans vraiment le regarder l'écran, noir, éteint, de son ordinateur. Il réfléchissait, encore et encore, et tentait de maîtriser cette angoisse, cette inquiétude, qui depuis quelques jours s'intensifiaient irrémédiablement. Il comptait les jours qui défilaient, trop vite, beaucoup trop vite, et les rapprochaient de lundi. Le troisième lundi du mois. Loksat. Et le danger qu'il représentait. Il avait peur. Ils se dirigeaient tout droit vers l'inconnu avec cette affaire. Ils avaient la sensation d'avoir une longueur d'avance sur LokSat avec ce téléphone, et l'appel qu'ils allaient intercepter. Mais la réalité était qu'ils ne savaient rien de lui, si ce n'était qu'il avait été capable de tuer toute une équipe du FBI, de faire assassiner le sénateur Bracken en prison, et qu'il dirigeait probablement un puissant réseau de criminels. Plus lundi approchait, plus il avait la sensation qu'ils allaient plonger dans la gueule du loup. Et il était terrifié. Jamais il n'avait eu si peur. Peur de perdre sa femme, de la voir mourir. Il ne s'en remettrait pas. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Il avait peur des risques qu'elle prendrait. Il la connaissait par cœur. Cette affaire avait comme réveillé ses vieux démons quelques mois plus tôt. Et aujourd'hui, même s'ils affrontaient LokSat ensemble, il avait peur qu'elle ne cherche à le protéger avant tout, et ne prenne des décisions mettant sa vie en jeu, obnubilée par sa quête de justice. Il ne lui en avait pas parlé, ressassant pour lui-même ses inquiétudes depuis quelques jours. Il ne savait que faire, que dire. Ils ne pouvaient abandonner cette affaire. LokSat reviendrait les hanter tôt ou tard. Ils n'avaient d'autre choix que d'affronter ce danger terrifiant. Mais il aurait tant voulu qu'il y ait une autre solution. Il se sentait comme pris au piège. Il hésitait à parler à Kate de ses inquiétudes. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'attriste de la situation. Et il savait qu'elle aussi s'angoissait. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits que son sommeil était tourmenté. Il la sentait s'agiter près de lui, et elle finissait par se lever. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle rejoignait le salon, et cherchait sans doute à se changer les idées. Elle se recouchait au bout d'une heure ou deux. Il savourait alors la chaleur de son corps qui venait se blottir contre lui. Sans rien dire, elle recherchait la force de son étreinte, et la douceur de ses bras. Il l'enlaçait, déposait quelques baisers dans ses cheveux, quelques caresses sur sa peau, sans poser de questions, parce qu'il savait, et elle savait qu'il savait. Parfois, ils faisaient l'amour, se perdant dans l'intensité du plaisir et de leurs émotions. Parfois, ils se rendormaient, rassurés par la présence l'un de l'autre.

Revenant à la réalité, il entendit que le bruit de la douche avait cessé, et décida de rejoindre la salle de bain pour profiter de sa femme. Une petite voix en lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était peut-être une des dernières fois. Il se maudissait de penser ainsi. Lui qui était toujours si positif, optimiste, voyant toujours le bon côté des choses, se prenait à compter leurs dernières fois. C'était la peur qui l'amenait à penser ainsi, et il avait beau s'efforcer de ne pas laisser ses angoisses l'emporter, c'était difficile. Alors il savourait chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier. Leurs discussions interminables. Ses sourires. Ses éclats de rire. Sa joie de vivre. Ses blagues. Ses taquineries. Son agacement quand il racontait des bêtises. Sa tendresse et sa sensualité quand il la serrait contre lui. Sa gourmandise quand elle l'embrassait ou lui faisait l'amour. Tout. Tous ces petits riens qui emplissaient sa vie, son quotidien, depuis quatre ans maintenant.

Il se leva, traversa son bureau, puis la chambre, pour se planter dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain, où il trouva Kate, une serviette nouée à hauteur de la poitrine, occupée à sécher ses longs cheveux avec une autre serviette.

\- Hey ..., sourit-elle, en le voyant appuyer son épaule contre le chambranle de la porte, pour la regarder. Tu as déjà fini d'écrire ?

\- Je n'ai pas commencé à vrai dire ..., répondit-il, admirant son sourire.

Il n'avait pas besoin de plus. Le sourire de Kate lui réchauffait toujours le cœur. Parce qu'elle était belle. Parce qu'elle était heureuse. Et que c'était tout ce qui comptait. Tout ce qui avait toujours compté pour lui.

\- Oh, je vois ... manque d'inspiration ? lui fit-elle, abandonnant ses cheveux, pour s'approcher du miroir et attraper un tube de crème.

\- Un peu ..., répondit-il évasivement, observant chacun de ses gestes.

Un instant silencieuse, elle se concentra sur la crème qu'elle étalait du bout des doigts sur son visage. Il la regardait. Encore. Toujours. Il ne l'avait pas beaucoup vue aujourd'hui. On était samedi, mais elle avait travaillé au commissariat toute la journée. De la paperasse. Des formalités administratives. Lui avait eu des rendez-vous concernant son prochain _Nikki Heat_. Ils ne s'étaient retrouvés qu'il y avait une heure, contents de pouvoir profiter de la soirée ensemble. Ils avaient décidé de commander à dîner un peu plus tard, puis Kate était allée prendre sa douche, pendant qu'il s'était installé dans son bureau pour écrire.

\- Ta muse peut peut-être t'aider ? reprit-elle, le sentant perdu dans ses pensées.

Il s'inquiétait. Elle le savait. Elle le sentait. Elle le connaissait si bien. Il ne disait rien. Mais elle savait que plus les jours passaient, plus il s'angoissait. Tout comme elle. Elle y pensait constamment, et s'efforçait de masquer ses inquiétudes derrière sa bonne humeur et ses sourires. Elle avait peur que cette enquête ne lui arrache son bonheur. Peur pour lui. Peur de le perdre. Elle lui avait promis de ne plus le mettre à l'écart, de tout lui dire, et elle le faisait. Mais l'angoisse terrible qu'il lui arrivât quelque chose par sa faute la hantait de nouveau. Elle n'en dormait plus la nuit, soit qu'elle fit des cauchemars, soit que l'angoisse qui lui nouait le ventre l'empêchât de trouver l'apaisement indispensable à son sommeil. Elle se levait, buvait un thé, lisait quelques pages d'un roman, puis regagnait leur lit. Elle finissait par se rendormir, réconfortée par la sensation du corps puissant, fort, rassurant de Rick qui l'étreignait par l'intensité de cette émotion qu'elle ressentait quand il lui faisait l'amour, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il la prenait dans ses bras et goûtait aux plaisirs de ses caresses et de ses baisers. Le lendemain une nouvelle journée commençait. Un jour de plus s'écoulait. Lundi approchait. Inévitablement. Et avec lui, l'ultime danger. LokSat.

\- Disons que ce que ma muse m'inspire quand elle s'expose à mon regard, à moitié nue, au sortir de la douche, ne permettrait pas à Nikki d'échapper à l'attaque de tarentules qu'elle est en train de subir ..., sourit-il, laissant courir ses yeux sur ses longues jambes, le creux de sa poitrine, ses épaules sur lesquelles retombaient ses cheveux humides.

\- Une attaque de tarentules ? Rien que ça ? s'amusa-t-elle, tout en commençant à étaler de la crème sur ses bras.

\- Hum ... Je fais une fixation sur les araignées depuis ... enfin ... tu sais ..., répondit-il, avec une petite moue souriante. Mais Nikki va s'en sortir, ne t'en fais pas pour elle ...

\- Elle s'en sort toujours, assura-t-elle, sachant pertinemment le double sens qu'il y avait derrière ces mots.

Elle aurait voulu le rassurer. Mais elle ne savait pas comment se rassurer elle-même. Oui ils s'en étaient toujours sorti tous les deux. Ils avaient eu raison des pires criminels. Mais cette affaire dépassait tout ce qu'ils avaient eu à affronter jusque-là. Par sa complexité. Par la dangerosité de LokSat. Par l'inconnu qui les attendait. Et elle avait peur. Et si c'était trop tôt ? S'ils n'étaient pas prêts à affronter LokSat ? S'ils couraient au-devant de leur mort ? Ils ne pouvaient laisser passer cette occasion. Ce serait lundi, ou peut-être jamais. Ils n'avaient pas le choix.

\- Oui. Elle s'en sort toujours, répondit Rick, avec un sourire confiant, comme pour s'en convaincre lui-aussi.

\- Alors, de quoi as-tu envie ce soir ? A part de ta femme ..., demanda Kate, avec ce petit air malicieux qu'il adorait.

Elle ne voulait pas laisser la mélancolie s'installer ce soir, ni leurs angoisses l'emporter. Et lui non plus.

\- Parce qu'avoir envie de ma femme, ce n'est pas suffisant ? lui fit-il, la regardant intensément.

\- Oh si ..., sourit-elle sans cesser d'étaler la crème. C'est amplement suffisant ... mais peut-être as-tu envie de faire quelque chose de particulier ? Tu veux sortir ?

On était samedi soir, et il était à peine vingt heures. Ils auraient pu aller dîner dans un bon restaurant, ou écouter du jazz dans un de ces bars qu'ils aimaient beaucoup. Mais il n'avait pas envie de s'entourer de monde en ce moment.

\- Non, ma chérie ..., répondit-il avec douceur. J'ai juste envie de passer une soirée tranquille avec toi. Et toi ?

\- J'avais une idée ... mais si tu n'as pas envie de sortir ..., on peut rester ici et regarder un film, expliqua-t-elle, attrapant sa brosse pour se coiffer.

\- Où voulais-tu aller ? demanda-t-il, curieux, contemplant la façon dont elle faisait voleter ses cheveux en se coiffant.

\- Juste ... ailleurs ... Je voulais t'emmener ailleurs.

Il sourit face à l'air mystérieux qu'arborait sa femme.

\- Tu sais que notre soirée surprise est passée cette semaine ...

\- Je peux te surprendre tous les jours, mon cœur ..., répondit-elle, contente de l'intriguer.

\- Où veux-tu m'emmener ? Tu veux aller boire un verre ? demanda-t-il, la curiosité piquée au vif.

Si quelques minutes plus tôt, il n'avait envie que de câliner Kate devant un bon film, et de savourer l'apaisement de leur soirée, il était maintenant plus qu'intrigué par l'idée mystérieuse de sa femme, et prêt à la suivre n'importe où.

\- Non.

\- Aller danser peut-être ? suggéra-t-il.

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle, en riant, surprise qu'il ait cette idée. On ne sort jamais danser, Castle ...

\- C'est vrai, mais tu aimes danser, alors si tu veux aller danser ...

\- Non, mon cœur ...

\- Dis-moi alors ...

\- J'aimerais juste qu'on prenne la moto, et qu'on sorte prendre l'air, annonça-t-elle.

\- Oh ... Tu veux m'emmener faire une balade en moto ? sourit-il, enchanté rien qu'à cette idée.

\- Tu rêves depuis toujours de me voir enfourcher cette moto, non ?

\- Oh que oui ! Je l'ai faite restaurer pour ça d'ailleurs ..., enfin pour toi, mais aussi pour me rincer l'oeil ! avoua-t-il, enthousiaste.

Elle rit de nouveau face à cet aveu, ce qui le fit sourire plus largement encore. Le rire de Kate était son petit bonheur quotidien. Et sa spontanéité, reflet de son bonheur, le toucha, ce soir, tout particulièrement.

\- Alors ça te dit ? reprit-elle.

\- Oui. C'est une super idée ... Mais, c'est toi qui conduis ?

\- Evidemment ! s'exclama-t-elle. Pourquoi ? Tu as peur ?

\- Non ... euh ..., hésita-t-il. Mais tu sais que j'ai mon permis maintenant, alors ...

\- Je conduis, Castle ..., affirma-t-elle, catégorique, en s'avançant vers lui. Et toi tu t'accroches à ta femme, et tu te laisses emporter où le vent nous conduira ...

Elle déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il l'enlaçait par la taille, posant ses mains sur la serviette qui dissimulait sa nudité.

\- Ok mais peut-être qu'au retour je pourrais conduire ? insista-t-il.

\- On verra ... si tu es sage ..., sourit-elle, caressant sa joue avec tendresse, puis effleurant les cheveux sur sa tempe du bout des doigts.

\- Oh je serai sage ... Dis ..., je nous prépare des sandwichs ?

\- Bonne idée.

Il sourit, tout content de cette petite escapade qui s'annonçait, et lui piqua un baiser sur les lèvres.

\- File ..., lui fit-elle, heureuse de le voir aussi enthousiaste. Je m'habille, et on y va ...

\- Oui, mon Capitaine ! s'exclama-t-elle, alors qu'il desserrait son étreinte.

 _Deux heures plus tard ..._

Sur la Harley Softail 94 de Beckett, ils roulaient, filant dans la pénombre de la nuit tombante. Installé derrière sa femme, son torse contre son dos, ses mains sur sa taille, Castle savourait l'excitation de cette première fois avec elle. Jamais il ne l'avait vu conduire une moto, et encore moins n'était monté derrière elle, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait imaginé, et dès les premiers vrombissements du moteur, il avait adoré ces sensations nouvelles. Il avait une totale confiance en sa maîtrise, et c'était absolument grisant. La force de l'engin sous leurs corps enlacés, ce bruit qui emplissait ses oreilles quand Kate accélérait, les paysages qui défilaient : les rues de New-York, leur agitation et leurs lumières, et maintenant la campagne, aux portes de la ville, l'obscurité de la nuit qui les enveloppait peu à peu à mesure que le ciel se couvrait d'étoiles. C'était totalement envoûtant. Il ne savait pas vraiment où Kate l'emmenait. Peut-être nulle part en particulier. Il n'avait pas demandé. Elle avait dit « ailleurs ». C'était bien, « ailleurs ».

Il aimait aussi cette sensation, celle de se laisser porter par l'envie de sa femme, par son envie de lui faire plaisir, de se laisser conduire, aussi. Il avait pourtant si souvent râlé de la voir commander, diriger, et conduire, y compris sa Ferrari. Mais il adorait ça, aussi. Là, derrière elle, contre elle, il avait oublié le reste. Il avait oublié qu'on était samedi, et que dans moins de deux jours, ils affronteraient leur destin. Il avait oublié sa peur de la perdre. Il avait juste savouré l'instant présent. Et un instant, il avait même eu l'impression qu'ils partaient pour toujours, qu'ils fuyaient le danger, qu'ils fuyaient leur vie, pour autre chose. Pour être heureux. Juste tous les deux. Pour vivre simplement. Mais non. Pas tout de suite. Pas encore. Il y avait LokSat.

Il sentit tout à coup la moto ralentir à l'approche d'un petit chemin à la sortie d'un village. Kate y engagea la moto, prudemment. Il faisait nuit noire désormais. Ils étaient à une bonne heure de New-York, peut-être plus, mais il ignorait où. Il n'avait pas regardé les panneaux. Il n'avait pas fait attention, complètement subjugué par le reste. Ils roulèrent encore quelques minutes, pénétrant dans un sous-bois. Seul le phare avant de la moto éclairait maintenant le chemin, créant une ambiance un peu fantastique qui l'effrayait autant qu'elle lui plaisait. Il était en train de se demander si Kate voulait s'arrêter ici, quand la moto ralentit complètement et qu'elle coupa le moteur. Le silence les entoura d'un seul coup. Sans descendre de la moto, elle retira son casque, et alors qu'il l'imitait, elle se tourna légèrement vers lui.

\- Alors ? lui fit-elle, avec un large sourire.

\- Génial ! C'était absolument génial ..., lui répondit-il, toujours aussi enthousiaste, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de se recoiffer.

\- Oui ..., ça fait du bien. Ça faisait des années que je n'avais pas fait ça ! C'est grisant ... Tu n'as pas eu peur au moins ? le taquina-t-elle.

\- Peur ? Moi ? Tu rigoles ? lui fit-il, bombant le torse. Je suis un dur !

Elle sourit, amusée et heureuse.

\- On fait une pause pour manger un morceau ? suggéra-t-elle.

\- Ici ? demanda-t-il, observant avec méfiance les arbres et la noirceur de la nuit tout autour d'eux.

\- Hum, oui ... c'est tranquille. Et romantique ... Regarde là ... comme on voit bien les étoiles ..., expliqua-t-elle en désignant le ciel.

\- Ok ... mais il pourrait y avoir des bêtes ... dangereuses ..., lui fit-il remarquer avec une moue craintive.

\- Je croyais que tu étais un dur ? rétorqua-t-elle en riant.

\- Euh ... je le suis ... mais même les durs ne peuvent rien faire contre les bêtes sanguinaires qui hantent ce genre d'endroit ...

\- On est à New-York, Castle ... Il n'y a pas de bêtes ici. Et puis j'ai mon arme ... Ne t'inquiète pas, je te protégerai ...

\- Tu as intérêt ..., sourit-il.

\- Allez. Descends trouillard !

\- Je ne suis pas trouillard ! Juste prudent ! se défendit-il, alors que sa muse descendait avec légèreté de la moto.

Il l'imita, puis tous deux leur casque sous le bras, s'éloignèrent un peu, en quête d'un endroit où s'asseoir.

\- Ici, c'est bien, non ? lui fit Kate, désignant un petit coin de verdure, éclairé par le phare de la moto resté allumé.

\- Parfait. Pas trop loin, pour fuir si besoin ..., répondit-il comme s'il avait vraiment peur.

\- Après tous les endroits sordides où on a traîné pour les enquêtes, ne me dis pas qu'un malheureux bosquet t'effraie ?

\- Eh bien ... il fait nuit quand même ... alors, on ne sait jamais ...

\- Hum ..., répondit-elle, amusée en s'asseyant dans l'herbe, le dos contre un arbre.

Rick se débarrassa de son sac à dos, puis s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Tu as faim ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, je meurs de faim ... Je n'ai pas mangé ce midi ..., pas eu le temps ..., répondit-elle, alors qu'il sortait du sac les sandwichs qu'il avait préparés.

\- Le travail te perdra ma chérie ... Tiens ... poulet, petits légumes, le tout préparé avec amour, évidemment ..., lui fit-il, en lui tendant son sandwich.

-Merci, mon cœur.

Ils se turent un instant, assis l'un contre l'autre, en commençant à manger. Il faisait vraiment sombre, et tout était silencieux autour d'eux. Pas de vent pour faire bruisser les feuilles des arbres. Pas de bruits d'animaux qui avaient fui l'endroit, trop proche de la ville. Il n'y avait qu'eux, et la profondeur de la nuit.

\- Tu avais raison ..., constata Rick. On est vraiment ailleurs, ici ...

\- Oui ...

\- Tu connaissais cet endroit ? Où c'est le hasard ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

\- Je me suis déjà baladée par ici il y a très longtemps.

\- L'endroit a un sens particulier pour toi alors ?

\- Non ... Je savais juste qu'on serait seuls au monde ici ... et que ce serait parfait. J'avais besoin d'être ailleurs ce soir ...

\- Moi-aussi ..., sourit-il. Je ne le savais pas. Mais j'en avais besoin ...

C'était une sensation étrange. En s'éloignant de quelques kilomètres de New-York, en se perdant dans l'obscurité, en coupant le rythme de leur quotidien, il avait l'impression d'être dans cet « ailleurs » dont parlait Kate. Cet « ailleurs » qui était finalement leur bulle, leur cocon, loin de leur vie tumultueuse, loin du danger. Il était sûr que c'était ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle-aussi. Il savait pourquoi elle l'avait emmené ici. Pour fuir leurs angoisses, les faire taire, et se retrouver loin de tout ce qui leur rappelait ce qui allait arriver. Mais il y pensait. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas y penser. Il était tellement bien à cet instant, près d'elle, avec elle, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre l'avenir.

\- Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec Gina aujourd'hui ? Tout est programmé pour la sortie du prochain Nikki Heat ? demanda Kate.

\- Oui ... en septembre. Elle a prévu une tournée à l'automne ... en Europe ... trois semaines ...

\- C'est super, ça ...

\- Je n'ai pas encore dit oui.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Parce que trois semaines loin de toi, c'est long ... et l'Europe c'est loin ...

\- Et si je venais avec toi ? lui fit-elle, avec un sourire.

\- Tu ne pourras pas prendre trois semaines de congés ...

\- Non, mais on a parlé de prendre du temps pour nous, après ..., quand tout sera fini avec LoKsat.

\- Oui, mais ... aussi vite ?

Depuis qu'il lui avait proposé de partir quelques temps, de s'éloigner de New-York, pour vivre une autre vie, pleinement, tous les deux, loin du danger, loin des enquêtes, Kate avait réfléchi, et il n'avait finalement pas eu de mal à la convaincre. Ils en avaient reparlé, élaborant quelques projets, parlant de leurs envies, de ce changement de vie. Elle avait besoin de souffler, de se poser, de se retrouver après ces derniers mois au combien compliqués et douloureux. Et lui-aussi. Ils avaient failli se perdre, voir leur mariage détruit, et aujourd'hui, ils avaient besoin de profiter l'un de l'autre, de vivre normalement, simplement, et ils avaient prévu de réaliser quelques-uns de leurs rêves. Kate prendrait une année sabbatique d'ici quelques temps, et lui pouvait écrire n'importe où. Mais il ne pensait pas que le changement serait si rapide. Il s'était préparé à ce que Kate ait quelques hésitations, et prenne le temps d'assurer la transition au commissariat, avec son remplaçant. Il ne pensait pas que dès cet automne, elle serait en congés, toute à lui, rien qu'à lui, et qu'ils pourraient aussi vite se laisser porter par leurs envies. Mais il était heureux. Tellement heureux qu'ils aient tous ces projets.

\- Oui, répondit-elle. A moins que tu aies changé d'avis ... ou que tu veuilles continuer à faire évoluer ton bureau de détective ...

\- Non, sourit-il. Bien-sûr que non, Kate ... Je partirais dès ce soir, si on pouvait ... Je pensais simplement que toi, tu aurais besoin de plus de temps ...

\- Non, je partirais dès ce soir, moi aussi, s'il n'y avait pas ... cette affaire ...

\- Ok ... alors je t'emmène en tournée avec moi cet automne.

\- Oui ... je jouerai les groupies ...

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de « jouer » les groupies ... Tu es complètement folle de moi, lui fit-il remarquer, avec un petit sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas faux ..., sourit-elle, amusée.

\- Ce sera l'occasion de visiter tous ces endroits dont tu rêves ...

\- Oui, ce sera chouette, répondit-elle, songeuse.

\- Ce sera plus que chouette ... On va vivre la meilleure année sabbatique de tous les temps. Tu seras tellement heureuse que plus jamais tu ne voudras rentrer ...

\- Il y a des chances, acquiesça-t-elle, souriante.

Un instant, ils restèrent silencieux, pensifs tous les deux. Ces projets, l'idée de ce bonheur dont ils avaient envie, loin de New-York, lui rappelèrent la fragilité de tout cela. Comme si leur bonheur ne tenait plus qu'à un fil aujourd'hui. Elle aurait tout donné pour que ce soit déjà fini, pour partir ce soir, comme ils l'avaient évoqué, pour qu'il n'y ait plus de LokSat. Elle ne voulait plus avoir peur. Elle voulait vivre. Mais la peur se rappelait à elle constamment. Et même ce soir, elle ne pouvait lutter contre cette angoisse qui lui serrait le ventre, à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Rick, sentant qu'elle s'était refermée, et dialoguait seule avec elle-même, perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Ça va, oui ..., répondit-elle, en finissant son sandwich.

\- Je voudrais être dans ta tête ...

\- Rick ... J'ai peur ..., continua-t-elle, le regardant avec sérieux, presque gravité.

\- De quoi ? Des bêtes sauvages ? répondit-il, n'étant pas certain de ce dont elle voulait parler.

\- Non ... De ce qui va arriver ... Lundi ...

Il ne dit rien, semblant hésiter. Ils ne parlaient pas de leurs peurs, habituellement. Ou si rarement. Ils savaient ce que l'un et l'autre ressentaient, et leurs gestes, leurs regards suffisaient à se réconforter. Mais Kate voulait parler. Il le sentait. Il était si rare qu'elle se confie sur ses angoisses. Elle gardait les choses pour elle, pour ne pas le blesser, l'inquiéter. Alors si elle lui avouait sa peur ce soir, c'était qu'elle en avait vraiment besoin. Et il avait besoin lui-aussi de lui confier ce qu'il ressentait. Cela faisait des jours et des jours qu'il tentait de faire bonne figure, Mais mettre des mots sur les choses, parler, simplement, ne pourrait que leur faire du bien.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai peur pour toi ..., avoua-t-il, posant son sandwich comme si tout à coup, il n'avait plus envie de manger. J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ..., et que cette fois, je ne puisse rien faire ...

Elle était touchée au plus profond d'elle-même, comme à chaque fois qu'il verbalisait ce qu'il ressentait. L'entendre dire qu'il avait peur, lui qui était si fort, si courageux et si optimiste, lui fit mal au cœur. Il passa un bras derrière ses épaules pour l'enlacer, et prit sa main dans la sienne, la posant sur sa cuisse pour la caresser doucement. Elle mêla ses doigts aux siens, simplement, savourant la tendresse de son étreinte, et regarda leurs mains enlacées, songeuse.

\- J'ai fait ce cauchemar cette semaine ..., reprit-t-il, Plusieurs fois ...

\- Celui du cimetière ? demanda-t-elle, relevant les yeux vers lui.

\- Oui ...

Il n'avait pas besoin de lui raconter. Elle connaissait par cœur son cauchemar. Il revivait encore parfois ce jour où elle avait été touchée en plein cœur, cible d'un sniper embusqué. Ce jour où il avait cru la perdre à tout jamais. C'était son éternelle angoisse, et chaque fois que le danger s'intensifiait dans leur vie, ce cauchemar revenait le hanter, et il revivait encore et encore cette scène où il l'avait suppliée de rester en vie, lui avouant son amour.

\- Je fais des cauchemars moi aussi ces derniers temps ..., répondit-elle, le regardant dans les yeux, comme pour se donner le courage de lui expliquer. Tu disparais. Tu es loin ... Je ne sais pas où tu es ... Et j'arrive trop tard ... Et ... c'est fini ... tout est fini ...

A ses mots, sa voix se brisa, et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle baissa la tête, le cœur serré par le chagrin.

\- Hey …, lui fit-il avec douceur, glissant un doigt sous son menton pour la faire relever la tête. Regarde-moi …

Les yeux humides, une larme roulant sur ses joues, elle le dévisagea tristement. Il sentit dans son chagrin toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait à envisager des choses qui n'arriveraient peut-être jamais. Il détestait la voir triste. Il ne supportait pas de la savoir souffrir. Et à l'entendre mettre des mots sur ce cauchemar dont il était la cause, il se sentait infiniment coupable et peiné. Par sa faute, Kate avait vécu, plus d'un an auparavant, sa pire angoisse : le voir disparaître, le croire mort. Pendant deux mois. Et aujourd'hui encore, cette peur la hantait, la peur que de nouveau le destin l'éloigne d'elle, à tout jamais peut-être. Comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit aussi triste, il la vit prendre une inspiration pour canaliser ce chagrin et cette angoisse qui l'envahissaient à l'idée qu'elle puisse le perdre.

\- Kate, ça n'arrivera pas ..., essaya-t-il de la rassurer, prenant son visage entre ses mains pour venir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu n'en sais rien ... Tu ne sais pas ... Rick ... Tu ne sais pas ...

Le désespoir de ses mots, les larmes dans ses yeux, lui serrèrent le cœur, et il lutta pour ne pas craquer. Il ne pouvait rien répondre. Lui l'écrivain qui avait toujours réponse à tout, ne savait pas comment rassurer sa femme, sa muse. Elle avait raison. Il ne savait pas. Et le danger était sans commune mesure avec ce qu'ils avaient vécu jusque-là. Il n'avait pas la force de parler, ou bien lui-aussi ne pourrait retenir ses larmes. Et elle en serait plus triste encore. Alors il ne dit rien, se contentant de se perdre dans son regard, avec cette intensité silencieuse, qui lui disait tout, sans avoir besoin de mots.

Puis il vint déposer un baiser sur son front, un autre sur ses lèvres, et la prit contre lui. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule, et il la serra contre lui. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, chacun perdu dans ses pensées et ses angoisses, leurs mains se caressant doucement. Elle avait emmené Rick ici pour l'éloigner de leurs angoisses. Et maintenant, ils étaient tous les deux plus malheureux que jamais. Pourtant, elle sentait que cette discussion était nécessaire. C'était douloureux, mais c'était indispensable d'en passer par là.

\- Rick ... On fonce vers l'inconnu, reprit-elle finalement d'une voix douce, en relevant la tête vers lui. Et si ... s'il t'arrive quelque chose ... Il ne peut pas t'arriver quelque chose ... Je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi ... Et Alexis, Martha non plus ... Alors peut-être que ...

\- Non, répondit-il, sèchement comme fâché tout à coup. Ne me dis pas de me tenir à l'écart, ne m'éloigne pas ...

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça ..., lui fit-elle, touchée par sa réaction.

\- Tu l'as suggéré ..., constata-t-il froidement. C'est ce que tu allais dire ...

Il ne lui en voulait pas qu'elle y pense, parce qu'il savait que ce n'était que parce qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde, mais cela l'agaçait malgré tout.

\- Ok. Je l'ai suggéré ..., admit-elle. Parce que je ne survirais pas sans toi ..., tu le sais. Et si, par ma faute, Alexis perdait son père, et Martha son fils ... Je m'en voudrais éternellement, Rick ... Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais ...

\- Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça seule, lui répondit-il, catégorique. C'est le contrat. Toi et moi, ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive, Kate ... J'ai aussi peur que toi ... mais je ne te laisserai pas affronter cela toute seule. Jamais. Parce que je n'y survirais pas non plus s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, si je n'étais pas là pour veiller sur toi ... Alors n'essaie pas de me tenir à l'écart ... Ne fais pas ça.

Elle le regarda, lut sa détermination dans ses yeux, sa crainte aussi. Elle ne savait dire si c'était la peur qu'il avait de la perdre, ou celle qu'elle l'éloignât de l'affaire, pour le protéger. Les deux sans doute.

\- Tu avais promis, Kate ..., ajouta-t-il, presque sur le ton du reproche.

\- Oui ... je te l'ai promis.

\- Ok. Promets le moi encore ..., insista-t-il, la regardant dans les yeux. Promets-moi que lundi ... quand tout va s'enchaîner ..., quand on va être pris dans cette affaire, tu ne me tiendras pas à l'écart ...

\- Tu n'as pas confiance ? répondit-elle, doucement, gentiment, comprenant ses inquiétudes.

\- Tu hésites. Je le sens. Je le sais, expliqua-t-il. Et je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais pourquoi tu hésites. Mais j'ai peur que ton amour pour moi, cette peur que tu as de me perdre ... te fasse prendre de mauvaises décisions ... Tu as besoin de moi. Pas juste parce que je suis ton mari. Parce que je suis ton partenaire ... et c'est avec moi à tes côtés que tu as le plus de chance de t'en sortir ...

De nouveau, elle sentit les larmes lui monter les yeux, tant Rick avait dit ses derniers mots avec une intensité qui la troublait. Il avait raison. Elle hésitait. Mais jamais elle ne l'éloignerait désormais. Parce qu'elle ne supportait pas l'idée que si les choses tournaient mal, si elle mourrait, il ait à vivre à tout jamais avec la culpabilité de n'avoir pas été là, en plus de la douleur de l'avoir perdue. Et elle savait aussi qu'ils étaient plus forts que tout à deux.

\- Mon cœur ..., reprit-elle, avec douceur, la voix brisée par l'émotion, je te le promets, ok ?

\- Sûr ?

Sa crainte, son besoin de certitude la touchèrent de nouveau. Le sentir si fragile la peinait, et l'émotion lui serra la gorge. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, le regarda dans les yeux, et vint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Promis, affirma-t-elle, caressant doucement ses joues du bout des pouces. C'est promis, Rick. Ok ?

\- Ok, répondit-il, pleinement rassuré cette fois. Viens ...

Il l'attira plus près de lui, la serrant dans ses bras. Elle blottit son visage au creux de son cou, et il sentit que, se laissant aller dans ses bras, quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il resserra son étreinte, caressant doucement son dos, et déposant des baisers dans ses cheveux. Il savait qu'elle était terrorisée, et que ce combat entre son cœur et sa raison était terrible. Elle voulait le protéger, et elle avait tellement besoin de lui. Comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir pour cela ? C'était impossible. Elle l'aimait tant.

\- Kate ..., reprit-il, je voudrais te dire que tout va bien se passer, comme toujours. Je voudrais tellement pouvoir le dire ...

\- Je sais ... Je voudrais aussi ..., répondit-elle, relevant le visage vers lui.

\- J'ai si peur ..., je suis terrorisé ..., avoua-t-il, la serrant toujours contre lui, tout en passant doucement son pouce sur ses joues pour effacer ses larmes. C'est terrible, parce que j'ai l'impression de vivre constamment des « dernières fois » ... Tes derniers sourires ... tes derniers ... baisers ...

Il s'arrêta, les yeux pleins de chagrin à son tour. C'était trop douloureux. Rien que d'imaginer qu'il y avait un risque que plus jamais il ne puisse la voir sourire, ou ne la sentir contre lui, il en avait le cœur brisé. Elle posa son front contre le sien, embrassa ses lèvres, alors qu'une larme coulait sur la joue de son mari. Elle était bouleversée de le voir pleurer. De le savoir vivre si douloureusement la situation. Elle voulait trouver la force de l'amener à positiver, à y croire. Il lui avait si souvent remonté le moral, il lui avait si souvent montré la lumière quand elle voyait tout en noir. Ce soir, c'était à elle, bien que terrifiée elle-aussi, de le rassurer.

\- Je ne vais pas mourir, Rick, assura-t-elle, sur le ton le plus confiant possible. Et toi non plus ... Parce que ce n'est que le début de notre histoire ... et ça ne peut pas finir comme ça. Notre histoire est un conte de fées, non ? Combien de fois me l'as-tu dit ?

\- Oui, mais ...

\- Chut ... on ne va pas mourir, parce que je veux vivre des années avec toi ... toute une vie même. On se l'est promis ... Et puis parce que je veux un bébé ..., deux ... ou même trois ...

\- Trois ? s'étonna-t-il, surpris, esquissant un sourire derrière son chagrin.

\- Hum ... trois, mais pas plus, sourit-elle, heureuse de réussir à le faire sourire.

\- Ok ... pas plus de trois, acquiesça-t-il, comme s'ils venaient de conclure un pacte.

\- Et je veux te voir avoir avec des cheveux blancs ... ou même devenir chauve.

\- Chauve ? ! Non ! s'offusqua-t-il, indigné, en grimaçant.

Elle sourit, amusée.

\- Même chauve, tu serais craquant ...

\- Oui, mais quand même ... je préfèrerais garder mes cheveux si tu veux bien ...

Le voir sourire et plaisanter lui réchauffa le cœur.

\- Je veux aussi qu'on aille chercher des trésors à Paris, qu'on survole le Sahara en montgolfière ou qu'on parcourt l'ouest américain sur nos Harley ..., continua-t-elle. Je veux qu'on réalise tous nos rêves ...

\- Je le veux aussi, je le veux tellement ...

\- On va faire attention. On va être prudents. Cent fois plus que d'habitude. Je ne foncerai pas tête baissée. Et toi non plus. On va faire ce qu'on fait le mieux ensemble, faire tomber des criminels ...

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on fait le mieux tous les deux ..., l'interrompit-il, avec un petit sourire. Je crois qu'on maîtrise encore mieux le sexe que les enquêtes ...

\- C'est vrai ... Mais tu sais bien ce que je veux dire ..., répondit-elle, souriant elle-aussi, contente de le voir retrouver son humour taquin et coquin.

\- Oui, je sais ... et tu as raison. On est les meilleurs .., expliqua-t-il, retrouvant son optimisme habituel. On a toujours été les meilleurs. Et il n'y a pas de raison que ça change.

\- Non. Il n'y a pas de raison. Alors on ne va pas mourir ... ok ? lui fit-elle, avec force et conviction.

\- Non ..., on ne va pas mourir, répéta-t-il, déterminé.

Ils se sourirent, comme si s'assurer mutuellement que tout se passerait bien, faisait que cela arriverait. Comme s'ils étaient rassurés, apaisés par ces quelques mots. Comme si ensemble, en discutant, ils avaient réussi à surmonter leurs peurs et leurs angoisses.

\- Tu sais que je suis fier de toi ..., reprit Rick.

\- Pour ?

\- Ce que tu viens de faire ... Positiver ... Croire que tout cela sera possible ... Ne pas laisser ton angoisse gagner ..., expliqua-t-il.

\- Oui ...

\- Je suis fier de celle que tu es devenue, Kate ... J'ai toujours été fier ... Mais là à cet instant, je le suis encore plus ... Et je me prends à croire que j'y suis un peu pour quelque chose.

Il était heureux de constater le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru, et à quel point elle avait évolué à son contact. Elle était terrorisée, elle-aussi, et plutôt que de se noyer dans ses angoisses, comme elle le faisait auparavant, c'était elle qui venait de l'amener à y croire, à espérer, à ne pas se montrer vaincu d'avance.

\- Tu y es pour beaucoup ..., confirma-t-elle. Tu vois toujours la lumière au bout du tunnel. Tu continues d'y croire quand tout le monde a baissé les bras. Jamais tu n'abandonnes. Jamais tu ne t'avoues vaincu d'avance ...

\- Oui ... normalement, je suis comme ça ... Sauf que ces derniers temps ... J'ai tellement peur que j'ai du mal à y voir clair ...

\- C'est normal d'avoir peur, Rick ... Mais tu sais ..., quand je suis faible, tu es fort ..., alors quand tu craques, je suis là ... C'est le contrat, non ?

\- Oui, sourit-il. C'est le contrat ... Dis ... sais-tu à quel point je t'aime ?

\- Je crois ..., répondit-elle avec un sourire, approchant son visage du sien. Et je t'aime si fort aussi, mon cœur ... si fort ...

Il sourit contre sa bouche, touché, et caressa doucement son nez du sien, avant de venir déposer des petits baisers sur ses lèvres.

\- Kate ... je voudrais que tu me promettes quelque chose ... autre chose ..., reprit-il

\- Dis-moi ...

\- Si jamais ..., commença-t-il, prudemment, devinant sa réaction.

\- Rick ..., on vient de dire qu'on n'allait pas mourir, objecta-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Je sais. On ne va pas mourir. Pas maintenant, sourit-il avec douceur. Mais un jour, quand on sera vieux, très vieux ... si je pars avant toi ..., tu vois, je suis plus vieux, alors ça risque d'arriver ...

Elle savait très bien ce qu'il était en train de faire, ce qu'il allait lui demander de promettre. Il lui parlait de ce qui arriverait quand ils seraient très âgés, dans des dizaines d'années, mais elle était bien consciente que c'était une façon d'évoquer ce qui pourrait arriver avec cette affaire.

\- Promets-moi juste de continuer à vivre ... même si je ne suis plus là, près de toi.

C'était la première fois qu'ils parlaient aussi concrètement de leur mort, des conséquences pour celui qui resterait. Elle n'aimait pas ça. En parler. Comme si cela rendait les choses réelles. Concrètes. Et c'était douloureux de l'envisager. Elle ne pouvait pas se projeter dans des dizaines d'années, mais elle savait que s'il arrivait quelque chose à Rick, elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Il était toute sa vie.

\- Je ne pourrai pas ..., répondit-elle, simplement. Rick ... je ne pourrai pas ...

\- Si, tu pourras, assura-t-il. Parce que tu vas me le promettre. Et si tu ne le fais pas, même depuis l'au-delà, je trouverai un moyen de te botter les fesses ...

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait à l'idée d'un futur sans son mari.

\- Promets-moi de ne pas laisser ce mur se reconstruire. Promets-moi de tout faire pour être heureuse à nouveau, et sourire à la vie ...

\- Je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable ... Sans toi ... la vie n'a pas de sens ...

\- Tu essaieras ..., insista-t-il. De toutes tes forces ... promets-moi d'essayer ...

\- Si je te le promets, j'ai peur que cela arrive ... que tu me laisses ..., avoua-t-elle, tristement.

\- Depuis quand es-tu superstitieuse ? lui fit-il, taquin.

\- Depuis ... maintenant ..., sourit-elle.

\- Je ne vais pas mourir demain, réaffirma-t-il, comme pour l'aider à se placer dans une perspective plus large. J'ai dit, quand on sera vieux, ok ? Pas demain. Quand je serai très vieux ...

\- Promets-le toi aussi alors ... Si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose ...

\- Moi, c'est différent ..., répondit-il, comme s'il voyait vraiment une différence.

\- Non, ce n'est pas différent ! s'offusqua-t-elle. C'est exactement la même chose !

\- Bon, ok, ce n'est pas différent ... mais sans toi ... la vie n'aura plus la moindre saveur.

\- Tu vois ..., c'est pareil.

\- Promets-le, Kate ..., insista-t-il, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Promets-moi d'essayer de toutes tes forces d'être heureuse ... même si je ne suis plus là.

Elle soutint son regard, et comprit à quel point il avait besoin de cette promesse. Comme pour conjurer ses angoisses sans doute. Il avait peur de la perdre. Mais peur aussi de la laisser, et de la savoir redevenir malheureuse, sombrer sans lui. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle deviendrait si un jour la vie lui enlevait son mari, son amour. Elle avait eu l'impression d'en avoir eu un petit aperçu quand il avait disparu. Alors elle connaissait la douleur atroce d'être privé de lui. Mais elle avait toujours eu un espoir. Elle ignorait comment elle pourrait s'en sortir si, un jour, il lui était enlevé, de manière définitive, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Même en se battant de toutes ses forces. Mais pour lui elle essaierait. Pour lui faire plaisir. Parce qu'il lui avait appris à vivre. Quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Promis ... J'essaierai ... J'essaierai vraiment, répondit-elle, finalement.

Il sourit, tout heureux, comme si elle venait de lui faire un merveilleux cadeau.

\- Moi-aussi. C'est promis, répondit-il, scellant leur pacte par un baiser.

\- Mais tu n'as pas intérêt de mourir avant d'être très vieux ..., ajouta-t-elle d'un air menaçant, sinon ...

\- Sinon ? sourit-il.

\- Sinon, même si tu es dans l'au-delà, je trouverai le moyen de venir te pincer les oreilles ... et de te faire terriblement souffrir ...

\- J'aurais le droit d'utiliser mon code de sécurité ? répondit-il, d'un air rieur.

\- Le code de sécurité ne fonctionne pas dans l'au-delà ... désolée mon cœur ...

\- Ok. Alors je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire ...

\- Oui. Ne pas mourir ..., conclut-elle.

\- Voilà, sourit-il.

Elle sourit aussi, et vint de nouveau poser sa tête sur son épaule, comme apaisée par cette discussion. Elle n'avait pas moins peur, mais elle allait mieux. Bien mieux que quelques heures plus tôt. Et elle savait que Rick lui-aussi allait mieux. Elle avait senti ses angoisses depuis quelques jours, et maintenant, elle avait l'impression qu'il était plus détendu. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Silencieux, dans la nuit qui les enveloppait, ils restèrent un moment blottis l'un contre l'autre, regardant l'obscurité, les étoiles, avec en toile de fond le murmure presque imperceptible des feuilles dans les arbres. Chacun savourait le moment présent, pensait à l'avenir, à des choses positives désormais.

\- Alors comme ça, tu as envie de trois bébés ? reprit Rick, qui n'avait pas oublié ce détail très important à ses yeux.

\- J'ai juste dit ça comme ça ..., sourit-elle, relativisant ses propos. Dans un élan d'optimisme et de sentimentalisme !

\- Oh non, tu n'as pas dit ça comme ça ! Tu l'as dit ! Maintenant il va falloir assurer Mme Castle ...

Elle rit contre lui, alors qu'il posait tendrement sa joue contre ses cheveux.

\- Trois bébés ... Il ne va pas falloir traîner. Parce que tu n'es plus toute jeune ..., lui fit-il très sérieusement remarquer.

\- Comment ça je ne suis plus toute jeune ! s'indigna-t-elle, en lui donnant une tape sur le torse.

\- Aïe ! Ben ... oui ... pour moi, tu es jeune, bien-sûr, évidemment, se rattrapa-t-il. Mais trois bébés, à raison d'un tous les ans ..., ça fait ...

\- Tous les ans ? Tu rigoles ?! s'offusqua-t-elle. Je ne vais pas passer ma vie à enfanter !

\- Si tu veux trois bébés ..., tu n'auras pas le choix. A moins d'en faire deux d'un coup ... ou trois même ... des triplés ...

\- Jamais de la vie ... On est vraiment en train de parler de ça ?

\- Eh bien, tu préfères qu'on parle de la procréation de nos futurs enfants ou qu'on fasse notre testament ? la taquina-t-il.

\- Vu comme ça ..., soupira-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Trois bébés ... ce serait trop génial ... Il faudra que tu te lances dans la course au Sénat pour que tout soit parfait.

\- Hum ..., répondit-elle évasivement, amusée par son enthousiasme.

\- Doyle avait raison ..., continua-t-il, pensant à la prédiction du voyageur du futur.

\- Ce n'est pas encore fait ... Tu crois vraiment que tu vas écrire des livres sérieux un jour ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Ça t'ennuierait ... Tu aimes écrire des trucs fantaisistes ... Comme Nikki en proie à une attaque de tarentules ...

\- C'est vrai ... mais Doyle l'a dit ... alors ça devrait arriver. Et c'est pour ça qu'on ne mourra pas. On ne peut pas mourir ... Mais oui ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à ça plus tôt ? Tout va bien se terminer avec LokSat. Parce que dans quelques années, tu seras sénatrice. On aura trois enfants. Et j'écrirai des bouquins sérieux ...

Elle sourit, contente de le voir retrouver tout son enthousiasme, même si c'était parce qu'il se raccrochait à une théorie totalement farfelue. Peu importe. Il était tout heureux, et optimiste.

\- Tu ne crois pas ? demanda-t-il, comme pour qu'elle confirme.

\- Si, mon cœur, assura-t-elle, avec un sourire. Tout va bien se passer. Et pas seulement à cause des prédictions de Doyle.

\- Oui.

Elle se redressa pour le regarder.

\- Si on reprenait la route ? Pour rentrer ..., lui fit-elle, tout en l'enlaçant d'un bras derrière son cou. J'ai envie de câlins ...

\- Oui ..., tout ce que tu veux, sourit-il, la regardant amoureusement.

D'une caresse sur sa joue, il attira son visage au sien, pour l'emporter dans un tendre baiser, qui en quelques secondes, embrasa tous leurs sens. Leurs lèvres se caressèrent, se happèrent, leurs langues s'effleurèrent, et dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils se laissèrent doucement griser par la gourmandise de leur baiser, l'intensité de leurs émotions, comme décuplées ce soir par leurs peurs. Leurs mains glissèrent sous leurs vêtements, mues par le besoin de ce contact peau à peau, et le désir furieux qui grondait en eux. Le serrant contre elle, l'enlaçant, Kate s'abandonna à lui, quelques secondes, lascive sous ses caresses et ses baisers, avant doucement de ralentir le rythme de leur étreinte pour le regarder.

\- On devrait rentrer ...

\- Tu n'as pas envie d'un câlin torride en pleine nature ? la taquina-t-il.

\- Il fait un peu frais ..., sourit-elle. Et j'ai envie de confort ce soir ...

\- Moi-aussi ... Et puis je me méfie des bestioles qui traînent dans le coin ..., répondit-il, jetant un œil aux alentours avec une petite moue craintive. Dis, j'ai le droit de conduire pour le retour ? J'ai été sage, non ?

\- Très sage ..., confirma-t-elle. Mais je me posais une question ...

\- Quoi ?

\- Quand as-tu passé ton permis moto ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

\- Il y a quelques jours ... sur Internet. C'est pratique, tu peux tout obtenir sur Internet, expliqua-t-il, tout simplement.

\- Tu rigoles ? s'étonna-t-elle, stupéfaite.

\- Non, pourquoi ? lui fit-il, très sérieusement.

\- Tu veux dire que tu as obtenu un permis moto sans jamais monter sur une moto ?

\- Oui, mais c'est un détail ça ! s'exclama-t-il. Je conduis une Ferrari, je peux bien conduire une Harley ...

\- Hors de question, Castle ..., répondit-elle, absolument catégorique. Tu es fou ...

\- Tu n'as pas confiance ?

\- Bien-sûr que non je n'ai pas confiance !

\- Mais, j''ai mon permis ! se défendit-il. Je peux conduire !

\- Tu as un bout de papier obtenu sur Internet en répondant à des questions !

\- Pas seulement, j'ai passé le test du simulateur quand même ... et crois-moi, j'ai du mérite ... Il y a plein de pièges, ce n'est pas si simple ...

\- Super ... me voilà rassurée ..., soupira-t-elle. Viens. Je conduis. Il n'y a pas à discuter.

\- Ce n'est pas juste, bougonna-t-il, alors qu'ils se levaient tous les deux. Pourquoi c'est toi qui commandes d'abord ?

\- Sérieusement ? répondit-elle, amusée, en le dévisageant.

\- Bon, ok, c'est ta moto ... mais ...

\- Voilà, c'est ma moto. Et tu n'as pas de vrai permis ...

\- J'ai un permis.

\- Si tu veux ..., soupira-t-elle, se saisissant de son casque.

\- Tu sais que tu es exaspérante ? lui fit-il, en la regardant enjamber la moto. Mais tellement excitante quand tu fais ça ...

\- Quoi ? sourit-elle, regardant l'air béat avec lequel il la contemplait.

\- Enjamber cette moto ... C'est ... érotique ... sexuel ... très sexuel ..., répondit-il, songeur.

Elle sourit, amusée et ravie en même temps de stimuler les fantasmes de son homme.

\- Ça me donne plein d'idées ... pour tout à l''heure ... quand on aura retrouvé le cocon de notre lit ... ça te dérange si on ne dort pas cette nuit ?

\- Non ! répondit-elle en riant. Mais ne sois pas trop prétentieux ... Il va falloir assurer ...

\- Provocatrice ! Tu vas voir si je ne vais pas assurer !

\- Allez, en selle cow-boy ! Ou je te laisse ici avec toutes les vilaines bêtes atrocement dangereuses ! lui fit-elle en riant.

Faisant mine d'avoir très peur, il se précipita vers la moto pour s'installer derrière sa muse. Elle enfila ses gants en cuir, et posant ses mains sur sa taille, il vint déposer un baiser dans son cou, puis un autre sur sa joue, savourant le parfum et la douceur de sa peau.

\- Je t'aime ..., chuchota-t-il doucement à son oreille.

C'était presque un murmure, mais d'une infinie tendresse, et le souffle chaud de Rick effleurant la peau de son cou, la fit frissonner de désir. Se retournant légèrement, pour avoir accès à son visage, elle glissa une main sur sa joue, et embrassa ses lèvres.

\- Et moi plus encore ..., souffla-t-elle contre sa bouche.

Il sourit simplement, alors qu'elle laissait courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux en une infinie caresse.

\- Et tu as raison ..., reprit-elle, avec son petit air mutin. C'est très excitant ... Toi ... dans mon dos, comme ça ... ça me donne plein d'idées ... pour tout à l'heure ...

\- Tentatrice ..., sourit-il.

Elle sourit, amusée et heureuse de titiller le désir de son mari, puis se retourna pour enfiler son casque. Il l'imita, avant de caler son torse contre son dos, s'accrochant à sa taille.

\- Prêt mon cœur ?

\- Toujours.

Elle fit vrombir le moteur, qui résonna dans l'obscurité de la nuit, et ils prirent la route, le cœur plus léger que quelques heures plus tôt. Ensemble, ailleurs, ils avaient réussi à surmonter leurs angoisses, à mettre des mots sur leurs craintes, et à croire à leur avenir. Tout irait bien. Parce que c'était écrit. Parce qu'ils se l'étaient promis.


End file.
